


O de sempre

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Mas a gente pode trocar amanhã. E depois também. Temos todo o tempo do mundo. [K A I H O (mais ou menos)]
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho





	O de sempre

Seguindo o mesmo ritual de todas as noites, as garotas plugaram o aparelho nas têmporas. Não tinham a menor noção de que os olhos pareciam sem vida enquanto estavam focadas dentro daquele universo que era só delas (de certa forma), numa realidade virtual criada para o jogo de videogame que todos os jovens pareciam estar viciados naquele ano.

De repente, não tinham mais acesso ao som ambiente do quarto; a música que estourava em seus tímpanos era aquela da abertura do game, com um coral gostoso de acompanhar. Elas sempre gargalhavam ao imaginar que estavam cantando juntas, mesmo que ainda não pudessem se ouvir na chamada de voz.

A introdução musical com o logotipo piscando neon na tela teve seu fim e foram direto para a escolha dos personagens.

“O de sempre”, as duas sorriram ao pensar.

**KAI x SUHO.**

**ROUND 1.**

**FIGHT!**

O cenário onde se viam naquela hora parecia um parque oriental, com árvores de cerejeira soltando folhas cor-de-rosa por todo o chão e cercas de madeira bem branquinha fazendo limite ao redor da área. Em nada as fazia lembrar de um cenário de batalha, mas aquele era um detalhe interessante do jogo; nunca estavam sobre um ringue, eram sempre prédios, galpões, parques, ruas vazias e ginásios.

— Chegou na hora hoje — a voz masculina soou quando Suho moveu a boca e se movimentou para perto do outro personagem, arrancando um sorriso da jogadora.

— Então você tá querendo dizer que nos outros dias eu cheguei atrasada? — Kai andou alguns passos também, fitando Suho, que era alguns centímetros menor que ele, com aquele ar de superioridade que tinha.

— Sim, é isso mesmo que eu tô dizendo — respondeu, olhando-o com seriedade, mas não demorou muito para que gargalhassem juntos. — Vem cá, eu não quero perder tempo fingindo que quero concluir missão hoje.

Antes que pudesse esperar por uma resposta, Suho avançou na direção do rapaz sem camisa, seguindo os comandos cerebrais da garota que havia o escolhido como _avatar_.

Todas as vezes pareciam a primeira quando se tocavam.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo o que havia naquele jogo de primeira pessoa em realidade virtual era, de fato, realidade.

Ou algo parecido com isso.

Ela sentia quando Kai segurava Suho pela nuca e juntava os lábios num beijo gostoso e lento, sentia a maciez da sua pele quando Suho subia as pontas dos dedos desde a base da coluna até os ombros cheios de músculos. Sentia a mesma excitação, o mesmo aperto ao redor do pênis - _que nem tinha!_ \- quando fodia o outro com força.

Não conseguia ouvir a voz da amiga gemendo, porque quem estava gemendo era Kai, mas sabia que do outro lado, no mundo real, as vozes femininas é que preenchiam os quartos onde estavam, enquanto permaneciam largadas sobre as respectivas camas e permaneciam vidradas no que acontecia dentro das próprias mentes. Ou dentro do jogo. Difícil discernir.

— Eu ainda não tinha visto essa tatuagem — um sorriso despontou nos lábios bonitos que Suho tinha quando os deslizou sobre a pele do pescoço do outro. Havia um sol desenhado pouco abaixo da orelha. — O Kai é tão bonito, você não tem ideia de como é gostoso transar com ele...

A figura de dentes branquinhos e pele levemente mais escura que a de Suho sorriu também, puxando-o pelo queixo para outro beijo na boca.

— Diz isso porque ainda não foi fodida pelo Suho. Ele é... _Nossa_.

— Podíamos trocar amanhã — sugeriu, voltando a enroscar a ponta do nariz na pele cheirosa. — Você vem de Suho.

— Ainda não testamos os outros, também.

— Temos bastante tempo.

— Todo o tempo do mundo.


End file.
